University of Konoha
by flyinbabymonkee
Summary: It's Hinata's first semester at the University of Konoha and she's nervous. Very nervous. It had been nearly 3 years since she'd been to a proper school and of course she just happened to pick a huge one. Meanwhile, second-year Naruto finds himself intrigued by the timid first-year who shares his history class and decides to befriend her. What will become of this odd couple?


"And then she took off after calling me a pervert! What the hell is with that?" Kiba moaned, settling deeper into the bench. He took an aggressive bite of his sandwich resulting in a small piece of lettuce falling out of the bread and onto his lap. Kiba swatted the vegetable off his and Akamaru leapt an unbelievable distance to catch it midair. Naruto tried to hold back his chuckle but failed miserably. His laughter rang out and Kiba raised an aggravated eyebrow, "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Naruto practically howled at his inquiry, "That's because you _are_ a major pervert! I mean, you only knew her for an hour and still tried to put the moves on her!" Naruto pointed out after his fit subsided. "Sorry to break it to you," He started, "but you're about as smooth as I am."

Kiba gave Naruto a violent glare, the later who threw his hands into the air pleading innocence. "Whatever," Kiba said, placing his palms on his thighs. He pushed himself into a standing position, releasing a long sigh as he balanced himself. "All that matters is that at this rate, I'll never get laid." Akamaru, his Great Pyrenees, shuffled up from his sitting position next to the bench where he was waiting for more food to fall and found his place next to his owner.

Remaining seated, his elbows resting on the bench's armrest, Naruto quietly snickered. Kiba threw his plastic deli container into the large tin garbage can across the stone walkway. He stuffed his hands into his front pant pockets and started down the path to the main school. "Whatever dude, I have to head to class. See ya." Kiba raised his hand in a backward wave as he strolled away.

Naruto waved back to his desperate friend, despite the fact that Kiba couldn't see him. The blonde waited until Kiba was out of sight before relaxing. He maneuvered around in his seat until his back fit the groove of the bench's spine just right. Readjusting his travel mug that lay in between his thighs, Naruto leaned his head back with eyes closed and enjoyed the nice fall breeze.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot open and he frantically jumped away from the bench right before a body dropped out of the tree and right onto the spot where he once was.

Coffee trickled out of the cup now laying on the ground. In the middle of the puddle, Naruto stood with his right foot forward and his arms raised in front of him. With now tense muscles and a heart that was beating much too quickly, Naruto prepared to defend himself. However, then a familiar voice squeaked, "As expected of my rival." The adrenaline rushed blonde let out a breath and relaxed his body.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed. The boy now standing atop the bench turned around, a grin plastered on his face. He wore a light green shirt with a much too long and slightly dangerous blue scarf around his neck. A pair of goggles covered his forehead, and the normal sandals he wore had been discarded. "Where are your shoes?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side. Konohamaru ignored his question and lunged forward.

Before Konohamaru's fist could even get close to Naruto's stomach, a hand slapped atop his head, forcing him an arm length away. Konohamaru fought against his captor, but to no avail. Eventually, he stopped struggling and forcefully jumped back.

Naruto watched as Konohamaru landed on his coffee cup, lost his footing, and then fell back, slamming his head onto the metal bench that he previously sat upon. Naruto's breath hitched and he ached as though he were the one that was injured. He started towards Konohamaru so he could offer his hand. However, Konohamaru rolled to the side before Naruto got close. He jumped back onto his feet as if he hadn't nearly cracked his skull open. "You won't win this easily next time! I promise you!" Konohamaru yelled enthusiastically as he ran away, only stopping to pick up his shoes which lay in the grass a few yards away.

Once he was out of earshot, Naruto snorted and bent over to dab at the spilt coffee with a few napkins. He picked up the luckily unharmed stainless-steel travel cup and set off down the path leading to the University of Konoha. Well-trimmed grass surrounded the worn-down cobblestone trail. Benches and trees were stationed along the track periodically as to allow students places to relax. The noon sun warmed the air and enhanced the green grass surrounding the campus. The trail only went a short way from the school, however, Naruto slowly made his way back, enjoying the sounds of birds muddled into the loud voices of other students. His next class, Calculus, was not for another forty-five minutes, so he wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. Keeping his hands in his front pockets, Naruto relished the good weather, debating on if he should grab another coffee or not.

As a yawn overtook Naruto, it was obvious that another coffee would be a wise choice. He had been studying so intently for his math test last night, that he didn't fall asleep until after three in the morning. Then, to make matters worse, his roommate Sasuke suddenly decided that he wanted to wake up all the Land of Fire with his alarm clock blaring at the ungodly hour of five AM. The last straw was Sakura, who abruptly showed up at their dorm room yelling for Sasuke sometime before seven. For a brief moment, Naruto considered killing Sakura, but in true Shikamaru fashion, knew that it would be too troublesome.

Without realizing it, the college student arrived at his favorite on site coffee cart, Mighty Coffee. Run by none other than Naruto's aikido partner, Rock Lee and his mentor Might Gai. A small girl with long indigo hair and stunning lavender eyes stood in front of the cart being verbally attacked by Lee's speech of youth. The girl held the money in her hand, but Lee didn't even seem to notice as he was too intoxicated on his ridiculous philosophies.

Feeling bad for the girl, Naruto decided that he would put her out of her misery. He strolled over to Mighty Coffee and skidded around the front, heading straight towards the entrance into the cart. The girl glanced over at Naruto with a small look of concern. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and a slight wink. A pink blush blossomed onto her cheeks.

Rock Lee continued rambling on about how "if someone has enough determination, they can do anything!" or some other bullshit along those lines. Naruto disregarded him and headed straight to the counter. He turned towards the girl and whispered to her. "Sorry about him," Naruto nodded his head towards Lee who now had tears streaming down his face. "He's a strange one. What can I get for ya?" Naruto asked her.

The girl's face turned a bright red and she quickly stuttered her order. "Not bad," Naruto stated as he started preparing her beverage. "An iced mocha is a really good choice." He placed his forearms onto the counter as the cup filled up. "You look new. What's your name?" Naruto questioned the lavender-eyed girl. She fiddled with her fingers as she answered, "H-Hinata. I-I'm a f-first year, and this i-is my f-first day."

Naruto grinned widely and returned his attention to the cup of coffee he was preparing. "Well I'm Naruto, and I'm a second year. I don't work here but I try to help people when Lee's in charge of the place. They can get stuck here for hours if I'm not here." He placed the coffee cup onto the counter, steam rising from the lid. "It's going to be hot, so be careful. And welcome to University of Konoha." He smiled gently and accepted her money.

He watched her as she walked off, coffee in hand, bag on back and smile on her face. "Hinata huh…" Naruto smiled a little before he formulated his own coffee, dropped a little cash onto the counter and headed to his own class, all while Rock Lee now stood on the countertop, still bawling.


End file.
